


Gonna Take Your Heart

by Preppycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Phantom Thief, Detective Komaeda Nagito, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Phantom Thief Hinata Hajime, Teasing, Ultimate Wingwoman Maizono Sayaka, kind of ooc Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Komahina Phantom Thief Au(Better Description To Come)*Previously titled “I thought I caught you but you caught me instead”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka (mentioned), Koizumi Mahiru/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. The Evasive Phantom Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0ir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0ir/gifts).



> credit where credit is due to my good friend @d0ir. They’re providing me with so much assistance on this.

Footsteps pound loudly against the pavement as the Phantom Thief makes his way down the street under the cover of the night, the only light coming from the streetlights hanging overhead and the little bits of light leaking through the windows of the rooms inside the buildings. In between his gloved hands, he clutches tight to the precious jewel he's stolen from one of the local museums like the skilled criminal he is. The man in the masquerade mask smiles to himself, chuckling a little as he cranes his head over his shoulder at the single detective chasing giving pursuit.

The Detective snarls, clutching his firearm tightly between his two hands as he struggles to keep up with the thief in the long, billowing cape. He can't let him get away, not this time. Not after so many failed attempts of catching him.

He grits his teeth. Why hadn't backup arrived yet?! He's going to get away!

The Phantom Thief laughs loud and carefree, as if this was all just some fun game to him. In a way, it kind of was.

"What's the matter, Detective Komaeda?" He taunts, "Can't keep up with my long, strong legs?"

"Stop! Give back the jewel, you're under arrest!" He shouts back, much to the Thief's amusement.

"You've got to catch me first! And good luck with that!"

The Detective's feet begin to slow slightly, starting to run out of stamina. He's always had low stamina since his childhood, something that his friends and co-workers often enjoy teasing him about.

The Phantom Thief on the other hand, was strong and fit; athletic enough to practically run for hours!

"Haji, more officers are going to be there any minute," Chiaki's tired voice drones in the Thief's ear, "Finish this up and get out of there."

The Phantom Thief stops still a few feet ahead, spinning on the heel of his boot to face the now-panting detective, snickering at the sight.

"Oh my, are we done already, Komaeda? Tsk Tsk, you should really spend more time on the treadmill, my dear," He holds up the red jewel for the fluffy-haired officer to see, "Thank you for this by the way. It looks quite valuable."

The detective pulls himself back up, pointing the gun at his chest, trying to steady his aim. "Drop the jewel. Put your hands up in the air."

"And wave them like you just don't care? Sorry, I don't have time to grind with you tonight, there's somewhere I've got to be."

And just as the brunet speaks, a dark unmarked van pulls up alongside the Thief, large sliding door flying open. Said Thief smirks, giving the Detective a mock-salute, tipping his top hat slightly.

"Bye, Komaeda." He calls, hoping into the van and pulling the door shut behind him, much to the Detective's dismay.

"No, Wait!" He cries, reaching out towards the van but he's too late; the vehicle is already flying down the street.

The fluffy-haired boy grits his teeth, turning the safety back on on his gun before putting itback in his holster. "Damn it!" He curses, dramatically stamping his foot on the sidewalk like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Light footsteps make their presence known and suddenly Detectives Koizumi and Saihara are standing by his side.

"Did he get away again?" Mahiru demands, narrowing her eyes as Shuichi curses quietly under his breath.

"Yes," Komaeda groans loudly, "I don't understand how he's always able to slip through my fingers! That bastard haunts my dreams."

Mahiru lays her hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic pat.

"How'd he do it this time?" Shuichi asks, whipping out his notepad to take notes. This little notepad was so old and even though it's kind of thick it's nearly full. Shuichi makes a mental note to buy a new one soon.

Nagito holds his fist to his mouth. "He seems to be the only one doing the actual taking in his string of robberies but he clearly doesn't work alone. At least one other person picked him up in that black, unmarked van-no license plate. If I had some sort of bike or vehicle I would have tried to follow them. . .Damn it, I can't believe I screwed this up again!"

Detective Saihara moves over to the street, examining the ground. "No tire marks," He announces, "Or other evidence either. These guys are good."

"These guys are jerks." The red-haired detective huffs, starting to take a good luck around for DNA or anything else they've missed.

Komaeda lets out a loud, tired sigh, going to lean up against the wall of the café they just happened to be standing next to. It already closed for the night about an hour ago and since then this area of the city has been pretty much deserted.

Shuichi looks up and over at the sullen-looking detective before sighing, wandering over to join him.

"This is a really good, reliable place during the day," The ravenet informs him, "Great cup of coffee, let me tell you. If you have some spare time, you should stop by here sometime."

Nagito doesn't say anything in response.

". . .Look, I get that you're down about that pesky thief but we can't give up! That's just what he'll want, right? Let's cheer up and look for clues, okay? Come on, we're almost off the clock."

Komaeda lets out another soft sigh. ". . .Alright, fine, you're right. I just don't think I'll be able to rest easy until that jerk is behind bars. Ah, this is just so despairing!"

Shuichi grins. "We've got this. Come on, before Mahiru slices off our heads."

-

In the end, they never found any other clues. The Phantom Thief or the person who was in the van didn't end up leaving behind DNA or even a shred of evidence. Detective Komaeda got so obsessed with looking for any clues, he had to be literally dragged away and driven home but Detective Koizumi.

The tired man was barely able to shower and change into sleeping wear before collapsing down on top of his covers, falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

-

Hajime Hinata smiles, leaning against the van walls, removing the top hat and masquerade mask from his sweaty head. He shakes out his damp, dark chestnut-colored hair, grabbing the provided pouch and sliding the crimson-colored jewel inside before looking up to meet the gaze of Kazuichi Souda.

"Not bad for a no one, huh?" He chuckles, "I'm sure this one will sell just nicely. They'll all be so happy. . ."

The pink-haired boy rolls his eyes. "Not bad? You nearly got caught by that same damn detective. One of these days you won't be so lucky, you know."

Hinata grins. "Me? Please. It'll be a cold day in hell before I let Detective Komaeda get his hands on me without my consent," He purrs, "He sure does give a good chase though."

His companion raises an eyebrow. ". . .Right. Moving on from your strange crush on the guy trying to throw you behind bars forever, Sonia and Chiaki are sitting up front. We're going to take this jewel and drop you back off at your apartment complex-taking a complicated route back of course in case anyone is following."

"There's no way any of them could have," The brunet responds confidently, undoing the cape from around his neck, "But it never hurts to be too cautious I suppose."

"Yeah, Yeah. . .Say, when can you do another job?"

Hajime thinks for a second and then shrugs. "Whenever. Soon, I guess. As long as it doesn't interfere with my day job of course." He allows, holding up his index finger for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah. . .I don't get why you still keep that barista job though. Why don't you go back to school so you can study and get a real job. Or," He grins, "you can train under me as my apprentice and work at my mechanic shop."

Hinata rolls his eyes. "Hard pass. Besides, this job allows me to lay low."

"It's the same café those detectives are inevitably going to investigate around, do you really think that's a good idea?" Kazuichi points out, "At least take tomorrow off."

"Now that would be even more suspicious for me. Can't risk it," Hinata yawns back, "Ugh, so tired. I wish we didn't have to do these jobs so late at night."

"Haji, you know-"

Hinata rolls his eyes. "Of course I know why we have to, stupid. Now no more talking, my head hurts."

Hajime leans his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes and eventually drifting off right there in the van.

-

"I can't believe you let them get away again, Komaeda! They were right there in front of you and you just let them get away?!" His Captain raves, "Why are you always the most incompetent detective on the force?! I might have to demote you soon! Now, are you able to handle this task or do I need to get someone else?!"

The fluffy-haired detective stiffens, stepping back slightly to avoid the spit flying out of Captain Ishimaru's mouth as he yells his scolding.

"N-No, I apologize. I can handle this case, I promise. I really will catch that phantom thief, I will! Besides I've got Detective Koizumi and Detective Saihara helping me, we've got this. Please have faith in me!" He begs.

The Captain scowls hard at him for a moment before he lets out a slight huff, nodding curtly. "Very well. I will let you off the hook for now, Detective."

Komaeda breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir. I promise I'll do my best."

The higher-ranking man smiles. "I expect nothing less. Dismissed!"

The Captain turns away, heading back towards his office.

"What did the Captain want this time?" Mahiru asks, suddenly appearing next to Nagito, making him flinch.

He shrugs. "Just. . .yelling at me for letting the Phantom Thief get away once more. It's fine, I mean, I am such a failure."

Mahiru frowns at him. "Hey, what did Saihara and I already tell you and continue to tell you? We already knew we wouldn't get him right away; these things take time. We've got this, alright? Because I was sort of under the impression that you could do this."

"Yeah," Saihara agrees, stepping towards him and handing a cup of coffee to both Mahiru and Nagito, "As long as we work together and all of that cliché friendship bullshit, then we can do this."

Nagito rolls his eyes and smiles nevertheless. "Yeah. . .Alright, yeah, let's go over what we already know to start. . .Not that we know much right now anyways, but it's something."

"Yeah. . .here, lets sit at my desk. . ."

-

They then proceeded to spend the next four hours going over the case files and evidence until their shifts were finally over. Once all three were dismissed for the day, all three of the detectives gathered up their stuff before heading outside into the warm afternoon air.

"I'm beat," Koizumi mumbles, "I need coffee and I need coffee now."

"I couldn't agree more," Saihara responds, turning his head to meet Komaeda's gaze, "What about you, Nags? Do you think you could go for a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, no, I don't really think-"

"It's no longer a choice," Mahiru interrupts, "You're coming. We'll go to the coffee shop right where the Phantom Thief disappeared, it'll be fun. . .maybe. Either way it'll be nice."

Komaeda groans. "Fine. I'm too tired to fight you two anyways. I just need caffeine."

-

"Two sixty-one yen, please!" Hinata chirps cheerfully, extending the steaming cup of all-black coffee to the customer with one hand, extending his palm to receive the change with the other.

"Have a nice day!"

Hinata places the money in the register with a happy sigh, proceeding to wet a rag and wipe down the counter as he awaits the next customer.

The evening rush would be coming in any minute now and Hajime and the other staff would have to be ready.

The bell above the glass door entrance and Hajime looks back up with a bright smile, eager to greet the next customers that walked in. But upon laying eyes on them, he sucked in a sharp breath.

It's three detectives, and in the center of them all, Detective Komaeda himself.


	2. Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people think they just might recognize each other in a coffee shop.

_'Okay, I can do this. Oh God, what if he recognizes me?! No, just calm down and smile, Hajime, you've got this.'_

The brunet groans internally, watching the Detective say something to his two friends before proceeding to make his way up to the counter, digging into his coat pocket and pulling out his wallet, letting out a slight sigh.

The brunet puts on his fake 'customer' smile. "Good afternoon, what can I get you?" He asks politely, feeling sweat start to gather on the back of his neck. Komaeda is staring intently at him, almost as if trying to place him but coming up with nothing.

"S-Sir?"

The detective rapidly shakes his head. "I apologize. I've had a long day-not that you care, you just want my money, haha. . .anyways, I'll take three tall coffees, one cream in the first one, one cream and one sugar in the second one, and just black for the third one."

Hajime nods, tapping on the register with a heavy sigh. For now his identity is safe. . .probably.

"Six fifty-two yen." Hinata replies after repeating the order back to him. Komaeda holds the money out to him, fingers lightly brushing against each other as the barista takes it from him.

A spark shoots from Komaeda's fingertips into his chest. _'His hands are so soft!'_ He marvels.

Hajime however frowns to himself as he puts the money in the register. _'Why are his hands sticky. . ?'_

"Give. . .Give me a moment," He points a little off to the side, "Wait over there. Have a great day."

It's time like this that regular everyday Hajime Hinata wished he had the confidence of Phantom Thief Hajime Hinata. But then again the more he kept the identities separate the less suspicious he would appear, correct? 

Nagito bows his head slightly before moving over to wait for his drinks, shooting a glance over his shoulder at his friends who had chosen a table by the window. Mahiru is staring idly out the window while Shuichi is pouring over his most recent notes. He then turns back, watching the barista with the name tag 'Hajime' putting the coffees together.

He tilts his head. He's kind of cute actually, albeit a bit familiar. Something tells him that this won't be the last time he has a drink in this café if you know what he means. . .

Hajime was at least delighted to see his favorite detective all friendly and off-duty now that he had confirmed he wouldn't recognize him. Still he wished he could flirt and tease with him a little more. Perhaps the next heist he could have a run-in with his favorite detective. . .

He grins, fitting the three drinks into the cardboard tray before placing it in front of the fluffy-haired detective.

Komaeda takes the tray in his hands before heading over to the table and sitting down next to Shuichi and the window, distributing the drinks appropriately. He sips his own drink as he stares out the window, deciding on drowning his Phantom Thief woes in a large cup of bitter black coffee. 

How long had it been since he'd encountered them for the first time in that alley? At least a month by now, right? He could practically remember it like it was yesterday. . .

_A new case had arrived at the agency that morning; the case of some mysterious phantom thief. Who would become the thief's next victim had received a note that morning from the Phantom Thief himself stating that he intended to steal the Kuzuryu Family's precious golden ring that has been handed down from leader to leader for generations at eleven O'clock that night._

_Detective Komaeda and his partner Detective Saihara were assigned to the case (later to be joined by their dear friend Detective Koizumi) and were sent to stand by near the Kuzuryu mansion while armed police surrounded the place. Komaeda was stationed down the street in case the thief decided to make a getaway and no one caught him in time._

_He hadn't even expected this person to show up at all. I mean who leaves a note telling the victim about what, when, and where they're stealing and then show up where by then the police will be ready for them? It's absolutely foolish. If this guy did show up, he'd have to be completely reckless or just utterly foolish._

_An hour passed since being stationed at this post at 10:20pm, the entire time seeing nothing and no one. And at 11:20pm, just when he was about to give up and head home to have a drink and take a very long nap, someone rushed past them with something shiny on his finger._

_Dressed in a top hat, dark black suit, and cape, said person raced past him, chuckling with glee as he made his way down the street. It only took half a second for Komaeda's eyes to widen in realization. That's the Phantom Thief and on their finger was the stolen ring!_

_Seeing no other option, he gave chase, shouting: "Wait! Stop! Return the stolen ring immediately and surrender!"_

_The thief laughed. "Yeah, right! Come on policy-man, chase me! Chase me!"_

_"It's Detective," Komaeda huffed, pumping his legs as hard as he could, "Come on, enough running, it'll be so much easier on both of us, okay? Cooperate now and I'll do whatever it takes to get you a lighter sentence."_

_He really hoped the thief would stop. After all even back then he was cursed with poor stamina no matter how much he seemed to train his body._

_"No thanks, this is way more fun!" They shouted back, "And I really love this ring; it suits me."_

_Suddenly, the thief took a sudden turn, charging down a long alley with a dead end. Komaeda gasped, taking in sharp breaths as he drew his weapon, pointing it ahead as he proceeded with caution down the alley._

_The ground was absolutely littered with trash even though this aisle had two dumpsters. Were people just this lazy or was the wind just that bad?_

_He whipped his head around rapidly. Where did the Phantom Thief disappear to? There were no ladders or any way to escape this dead end without going through him._

_"Come out." He called in a lower voice, trying to come off as threatening but to no response._

_Damn it!_

_Suddenly something round, cold and metal pressed into his lower back, making the Detective stiffen and curse under his breath._

_"Good evening, Detective," The brunet thief purred in his ear, "Drop that pretty little gun of yours so we can have an actual conversation? I promise I won't hurt you~."_

_Komaeda gritted his teeth. Damn it, this guy probably had a gun or some sort of weapon._

_He let his own gun fall to the ground with a low clatter to the Thief's approval._

_"Wow, I like you obeying whatever you say," He hummed, "It's kind of hot, Detective. What exactly is your angle here? Anyways dear, I'm going to need you to turn around and face me, hands up."_

_Unwanted heat spread through his cheeks as he slowly shuffled his feet in a 180, turning to look at the Thief's face for the first time._

_They had a black, lacy mask that covers about half of his face, leaving nothing but a smug grin behind. He had captivating, bright green eyes that pair wonderfully with the tuffs of chestnut hair sticking out from under his top hat and the golden ring on his left hand, like an oversized wedding ring._

_"Why are you doing this?" Komaeda growled, "Who the hell even are you?!"_

_The Thief smirked, examining the lanyard hanging around the Detective's neck. "Well, Detective. . ."_

_"It's Komaeda."_

_". . .Komaeda. You sure are interested in me. But everything about me is a secret. Not even someone as handsome as you could charm it out of me!"_

_The pink on Nagito's cheek finally came out against his will as he glared at his feet. Sirens wailed in the distance, making the Phantom Thief sigh._

_"It appears our time is up already, my dear sweet Detective," He frowns, "I hope we meet again!~"_

_The Phantom Thief keeps his gun (which Komaeda would later realize was just a well-made fake) trained on the authority figure as he inched backwards out of the alley and disappeared around the corner, leaving a fluster Nagito Komaeda alone to gather himself and collect his thoughts._

Komaeda smiles faintly. He didn't see that flirtatious phantom thief again until at least two weeks later. 

Of course a second after he nearly chokes and sputters out his coffee, pounding his chest. Why did he just look back at the memory with fondness?! Ugh, must just be the hormones or whatever the fuck that criminal did to him.

Across the café, Hajime frowns. What's up with Detective Komaeda? His face looks pretty red, what's he thinking about?! He looks kind of flustered or something. . .

Maybe he's thinking about his boyfriend. . .

He shakes his head rapidly. He can't just assume that about Detective Komaeda, he could have a girlfriend or a partner or it could be something else entirely running through his mind!

His red-haired friend frowns at him, reaching across the table to lightly touch his hand, face laced with concern. She asks him something, making the adorable detective flinch before smiling and waving his hands about, as if reassuring her about something.

And then suddenly, as if sensing his eyes on him, the fluffy-haired boy turns his head slightly, locking eyes with Hajime. The brunet flinches, smiling and waving shyly before turning away and pretending to busy himself with something else until he no longer feels Komaeda's eyes boring into his back.

Once again he felt like this detective was onto him, but quickly shook the thought away. How ridiculous of him; they've barely interacted here! 

"You've been ogling that customer for a while now, Hajime," Sayaka Maizono, his co-worker, comments, practically sneaking up behind him, "You're totally into him."

"Wh-" Hinata sputters, whirling around to face the shorter girl, "I-no! W-Where would you even get that idea?!"

She grins wide up at him. "I used my psychic abilities! One-hundred percent success rate! Ehehehe, just kidding! But I can totally tell you think he's hot."

Hajime's face heats up. "What, I do not, what the hell are you going on about?! You must be crazy, absolutely nuts!" He lies rather poorly, "I-I've only just met him today, after all!"

The blue-haired girl's smile widens. "As my friend would say, that's a lie! You should totally give him your number! If you don't I will." She warns in a teasing tone.

Hajime's eyes darken. "You wouldn't. . ." He utters.

Sayaka pokes his nose. "Watch me, hon!"

Hajime rolls his eyes. "I swear, Sayaka, you're going to be the death of me. Stay here."

She blinks innocently, reaching for a napkin with one hand and the pen behind her ear with the other. He watches, bewildered, as she scribbles down his number that she apparently memorized at one point on the napkin before starting to move to the other side of the counter to approach the detective.

Hinata reaches for her, aiming to grab onto her sleeve but just coming up short. His friend sticks her tongue out at him before sauntering over to the table over the detectives. 

"Excuse me, hello everyone, sorry to interrupt," The blue-haired waitress greets them, making Komaeda flinch, surprised at the sudden presence, "You, fluffy man, here, take my friend over there's number. If you're into boys please text him," She winks, "Okay, bye-bye now!"

She spins on her heel and practically skips back to a fuming Hinata.

"Don't mind me, just doing the Lord's work!" She chirps.

"Why would you do that?! You're insane! You've just embarrassed me, yourself, and that poor little detective!" He growls angrily through gritted teeth, "Why don't you go take your break now, huh?"

Sayaka merely rolls her eyes and smiles. "Yeah, whatever you say, Hajime. Toodles!" She sings back before skipping off into the staff room.

Hajime groans rather loudly, trying to overcome the anger and embarrassment he's feeling and just focus on finishing up his shift so he could get back to planning his next heist and play time with his favorite detective.

But what makes the situation one million times worse is the flustered-looking detective himself, approaching the counter, fiddling with the napkin now in his hands.


	3. Phantom To Strike Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Hinata think about. . .things

_'I don't even know why I'm doing this. . .I'm just going to return his number and apologize.'_ Komaeda reasons as he approaches the counter where the barista has busied themselves with wiping down the counter. Again. Komaeda briefly wonders about the possibility of an obsession with keeping it perfectly clean or something but quickly shakes it off.

Just as he's about to call out to him, his phone buzzes in his back pocket, making him halt in his tracks. He digs into his pocket, finding an email notification from Captain Ishimaru. He groans internally, stepping off to the side to read it, to Hajime's immense relief.

_Detective Komaeda,_

_Please come in an hour early tomorrow. The same message has been forwarded along to your associates. We have been notified by our Phantom Thief of another heist to come in four days time and we must prepare._

_Regards,_

_Capt. Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

Nagito sighs. 'Speak of the devil,' He supposes, 'Or more like think of the devil.'

He folds the napkin up carefully before shoving it in his pocket and heading back to the table.

Shuichi frowns. "Back so soon? You two didn't even exchange a word?"

Mahiru rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? That coward chickened out like the disaster romantic he is."

Nagito turns his head, annoyed. "I didn't chicken out, Mahee, I just got informed I've got to get up a little earlier tomorrow so I was going to get going now and get some rest while I can." He clarifies.

Mahiru slumps down in her seat, folding her arms over her chest. "Only Peko gets to call me that." She mutters childishly. Saihara looks up to meet Komaeda's gaze.

"But surely you could spare at least two seconds to talk to-"

"No. I'm going home. I'll dispose of his number later. He didn't even want to give me his number so it's only fair."

"But what'll he think if he watches you leave with his number?"

"Then I'll dispose of it on my way out."

"You can't dispose of it directly in front of him, he'll think of you as. . .incredibly rude or something. And some other pervert might find it, so. . ."

Nagito sighs, slumping his shoulders. "Then what do you recommend then?"

"You know what we-"

Komaeda rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll leave with the number without a word and get rid of it later. If you want to talk to him, talk to him! I don't think he really cares though," He huffs, adjusting his jacket on his shoulders, "I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow. Goodbye."

He spins on his heels and does what can only be described as a 'sashay' out of the café.

-

His apartment is as empty as ever when Komaeda trudges through the door, looking around lazily. He locks the door behind him, flickering on the lights. He half-expected his old pup to come scampering up to greet him like when he was a kid. Man, he sure missed Chloe. . .

He dumps his coat on the ground, not even bothering to pick it up as he shuffles into the kitchen area of his lonely home. He briefly ponders about whipping up something quick to eat but decides against it, instead opting to pull a bottle of beer out of the fridge and call it a day.

'Now why does he want us to come in early tomorrow if we have four whole days to prepare?' He wonders idly, using his trusty bottle opener to pop the lid off, 'Either he's extremely anxious about the Phantom Thief, or something important is going to happen I guess?'

He takes a sip of his drink, staring off into the distance. He already feels so exhausted as the stress and exhaustion of the day comes crashing down on him. He really shouldn't have committed to finishing a drink. Maybe he could put it back in the fridge. . .Would it go flat like uncapped pop? He had never had the chance to try.

'Maybe I should get a dog again. . .although I'd probably just end up causing it's death with my random luck. . .'

He flings himself down on his couch, resting the bottom of the bottle in the middle of his thigh. He probably shouldn't have sat down on the furniture in his 'work' clothes. He grabs the remote off of the side table and clicks on the seven O'clock news.

He didn't think about Hajime's number for the rest of the night.

-

"Komaeda, you are three minutes. . .early! Well done!" The Captain congratulates the Detective as he walks through the door.

He blinks, surprised. "Ah-yes. I didn't get stopped by any traffic lights on my commute to work today. . .Why did you want us to come in early? Are Koizumi and Saihara here yet?"

"Detective Saihara is in the bathroom and Detective Koizumi is due any second. . .Ah, here she is! Good morning, Detective Koizumi!"

The red-haired girl huffs, taking a large swig of her morning coffee. "What's so good about it?" She grumbles, trudging past us towards her desk. At that moment Shuichi emerges from the bathroom, dabbing at the corners of his mouth with a napkin, face paler than usual. 

"Ah, Shuichi, is everything alright?" Nagito asks, slightly concerned. 

Shuichi shrugs helplessly. "I will be. Anyways, Captain Ishimaru, you said you had a special guest. . ?"

He perks up. "Ah, that is correct, Detective. She's waiting in my office. Koizumi, come! We'll go meet her now."

Mahiru emits a loud groan, stumbling to her feet before limping after the Captain and the two other detectives into the office.

Standing next to Kiyotaka's chair with her arms folded neatly behind her back, is a relatively tall girl with long lilac-colored hair to match her stone-cold eyes. She's wearing this crisp white blouse under a shiny purple jacket over black skinny jeans and knee-high darker boots. 

"Meet Detective Kyoko Kirigiri," He announces, "One of the best I've ever met, solved every case thrown her way, no matter how difficult. A true legend. I've asked her here to assist you three in the Phantom Thief case. Hopefully we can catch them at this upcoming heist."

"Ah, _the_ Detective Kirigiri!" Shuichi gushes excitedly, "It's so thrilling to actually meet you in person! And to think I'll be working alongside you, I could just die!"

Mahiru lightly slaps his shoulder. "Calm yourself. Be professional!" She scolds.

" _Nice to communicate with you again, Captain Ishimaru, was it?_ " Kirigiri recites, ignoring the two, " _I am writing to inform you that at midnight in four days time I will take possession of one of the paintings of the museum on Main Street. Look forward to it. Regards, your beloved phantom thief._ "

Komaeda frowns. "Is that what the most recent note said?"

"Email," She corrects, "They must find this more convenient for sending notes."

"I don't understand why they tell us at all," Mahiru muses, "They're just giving us time to prepare for them."

The lilac-haired girl's eyes narrow. "And yet you've let them get away every time, hmm?"

Komaeda's jaw falls open. This girl sure is serious. . .

"So what do we do?" He asks her, jumping straight to the point. 

She huffs. "Listen and listen well. We are going to. . ."

-

"-And he just took the number and _left_. Like, what the hell?!" Hinata rants, slapping his hands down on his thighs. 

Chiaki cranes her neck around to face Hajime, from her position facing her girlfriend on her lap. "And this is the same detective that's been pursuing us?" She confirms, "The same one you have a crush on?"

"I don't have a crush on him!" He whines, "He's just fun to tease!"

"It would appear as more than just mere teasing." Sonia pipes up.

Hinata's cheeks go red. "Stop! That's not the point!" He takes a few deep breaths, calming himself down a little bit, "The point is that the main person on my case has my actual number. If he finds out my identity, who knows what he could do with it. . .I should just change my number, right?"

"Now that would be sus," Kazuichi chimes in, "And a lot of work to get your new number out to all of your family and friends."

Hinata buries his head in his hands. "Oh God, what if he actually calls and asks me out?! Oh Sayaka, I'm going to kill you!"

"Calm down, Hajime," Nanami huffs, "Nothing has even happened yet. And if he asks you out, go out! We all know you have the biggest, fattest crush on him anyway, stop trying to hide it."

Hajime merely groans rather loudly.

"I mean, it would not be the worst thing. . .A bit risky yes, but I say go for it!" The blonde gushes, "A criminal and a detective-how romantic!"

"You're all crazy. . ."

-

"Very good work, Komaeda." Kyoko sighs, glancing over his shoulder. 

Nagito had seated himself at his desk, working hard on a report on the entire case so far with extreme detail for Kyoko. He would have asked his friends to help him but she had given them other tasks. It doesn't matter; the shift will be over in about five minutes anyway. 

"Ah, thank you, Detective Kirigiri, your assistance means the world to me. . ."

_'But still not as much as to Shuichi. . .'_ He adds mentally.

"Kyoko! I-I mean Detective Kirigiri! Come check out my work, I think you'll be very impressed!" The raven-haired boy calls, waving his hand wildly. 

The talented girl sighs, patting Nagito on the back very lightly before going over to check on Shuichi. He watches as he gestures excitedly to his screen, babbling on and on seemingly without end. 

Komaeda smiles, shaking his head slightly before closing up his work for the day. 

The door then swings open and a silver-haired girl comes bustling in with a purse slung over her shoulder, making Mahiru's eyes light up.

"Peks!" She calls happily, running over to greet her. 

The girl tilts her head off to the side. "Are you ready? Our reservation is for five twenty."

"Yes, just give me one moment, I'm just finishing something up and then we can go."

Nagito sighs, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. _'I wish I could have a domestic life like that. . .Maybe I should text that barista-No! What am I thinking about?!'_

He shakes his head rapidly, closing up his computer and gathering up his stuff. 

_'Well, maybe I can talk to him if I see him again and we can just laugh about it. . .Strike up a conversation even-Ah! GET AWAY FROM ME, GAY THOUGHTS!'_

"I'm so crazy. . ." He mutters, standing up quickly and rushing out of the office.

-

Komaeda stares at the napkin containing the barista's number, a conflicted expression on his face. Surprisingly, he had yet to dispose of it. That fault could most-likely be chalked up to the part of him that yearned not to be alone, that yearned to be loved. 

But it's not like he could just text him. . .could he? 

He considers it for a second.

Honestly, what's the worst thing that could happen? He blocks him, right? It's not exactly the end of the world. At least he would have tried.

He punches out a quick text, saying: _'Hey, it's the boy from the café. Sorry you got your number given to a loser like me aha. . .But, um, hello?'_

He squeezes his eyes and clicks the 'send' button.

Somewhere across town, Hajime screams.


	4. The Cute Detective Talked To Me Again, Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata panics and spends time interacting with Komaeda.

"Hey, it's the boy from the café. Sorry you got your number given to a loser like me but, um, hello?" Hajime mutters under his breath, glaring at his phone, "Hey it's the boy from the café. Sorry you got your number given to a loser like me but, um, hello?"

"What are you muttering about?" Chiaki demands, giving him a look.

The brunet practically chucks the device at her. The peach-haired girl fumbles it, struggling to get a firm hold on it before glaring at the screen. 

". . .Is this the same detective that's been after you for a little over a month? The same one from your café?" She confirms.

Hinata nods with a loud groan, burying his head in his hands. "What even is life?"

"Don't be so overdramatic, Hajime. You like him anyway, don't you? I'm just going to tell him 'hello.'" She huffs, starting to type on his phone.

The brunet's head snaps up. "LIKE HELL YOU WON'T!" He snarls, spooked, lunging for the phone but he's too late and Chiaki is already hitting the 'send' button. 

Hajime sinks to his knees. "Chiaki, no!" He cries dramatically, "Why would you do this?!"

The gamer rolls her eyes. "Well, it's not like you were going to do it, right? I'm just trying to move things along. I mean, you know the sexual tension between you as the Phantom Thief and the determined Detective? Trust me, this text will give you way more points with him." She huffs. 

"But the risk-"

"You're a smart boy, you can handle it. . .I think.

Oh. . ! He's texting back," She tosses the phone back at him, "You better get ready to respond."

"Wh-Chiaki, wait-"

_'Oh! You responded! I didn't really expect that. Thanks for saying I'm pretty though, ahaha. . .'_

Hinata reads the text above and curses. _Chiaki!_

_'Sorry for bugging you, that wasn't me, that was just my friend.'_

He thinks for a moment.

_'Although I also thought you were, uh, handsome.'_

Dots pop up, indicating typing.

_'Oh, no problem! It was bold of me to assume someone as kind and handsome as you would want to talk to me. . .'_

Hinata rolls his eyes and then frowns. It's like Detective Komaeda is someone completely different outside of work, almost. 

_'What's your name?'_ He asks before he slips up and calls him 'Komaeda.'

_'Nagito Komaeda, pleased to meet you. Do you have a 'last name' Hajime?'_

Hajime smiles. He can be sweet when he wants to be.

_'It's Hinata. . .' And now he knows my full name. . ._

_'Hajime Hinata. What a pretty name.'_

Hinata smiles, sitting down on the couch, basically settling into a friendly conversation with Komaeda, earning a smile from Nanami. 

"Mmm. . .That detective will definitely be back at Haji's café. . ."

-

Two more days until the next heist, and both sides are working hard on their preparations. 

Kyoko Kirigiri turns out to be an incredibly strict woman that needs everything done exactly perfect otherwise it was just 'unusable trash.' The pressure she was laying on them was really intense. Perhaps she was just anxious to keep her solved-cases streak and she wasn't going to let their little Station dampen it. 

She's a cold-hearted detective that doesn't go easy on anyone. Koizumi, Saihara, and Komaeda haven't gotten proper sleep in the past two nights thanks to her wrath. Saihara is working himself to the bone with a stupid, compliant smile on his face. Anything for his role model, I suppose. Anything for the woman he'd worshipped like a goddess for years. 

Mahiru decided she had powerful bisexual energy or something (but not as much as her beloved Peko) and is able to suck it up and work hard for her. With Miss Kirigiri's assistance and her willingness to take the lead, she's certain that they'll catch the Phantom Thief either this time or the next. 

And then there's poor little Detective Nagito Komaeda, who doesn't get enough sleep as it is. And the less sleep he has, the worst he feels. Kyoko is certainly not making things better. And to make matters worse, he doesn't exactly take criticism well and Kirigiri is _harsh_. He's cried in the shower at least twice. 

When he wasn't thinking about work however, he was thinking about that cute barista, Hajime. Such a kind and understanding person he was. . .with a questionable co-worker. If he was in Hinata's position, he probably would have died on the spot. But no, Hinata had played it cool.

Komaeda sighs contently. How awesome!

"Oi," Kyoko says, smacking a ruler down on the end of his desk and snapping him out of his thoughts, "Quit daydreaming and focus on your work. Every second you spend not working is another second the Phantom Thief takes advantage of to get away," Her eyes narrow, "You can stare off into space when that bastard is behind bars."

Komaeda sighs, nodding back at her. "Yes, of course, Detective Kirigiri, my sincerest apologies."

The lilac-haired girl lets out a slight huff before going to check on Mahiru. 

Does Kyoko ever do work of her own, or is her only job to boss people around? Well, whatever. Whatever gets the job done, of course. 

Maybe if there's still time after work, they could head back to that café. . .Maybe Hajime would be working when they did, maybe not. . .doesn't really matter. . .totally. . .

"DETECTIVE!"

"Ah! Sorry, Kirigiri."

-

"Sooooo Hajime," Sayaka drawls, wrapping her arms around Hinata's neck from behind, "How did things go with you and that cute customer?" She asks smugly.

The brunet grits his teeth, taking a moment to decide whether or not to tell the truth.

". . .Well. We texted for a while." He admits.

She squeals in response, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Oh, that's so wonderful! You should ask him out."

Hinata frowns. "What? No way; he doesn't care for me like that."

The blue-haired girl sighs, moving away to look him in the eye. "Come on! All he did while he was here was sip his coffee and stare at you. And do you know what you did, Hajime? You stared right back like a lovesick little puppy," She flutters her eyelashes, "Don't you want to see if there's anymore chemistry? On a date or in the sheets maybe-"

Hinata slaps her shoulder lightly, face going beet-red as he struggles to come up with an excuse. 

"S-Shut up! You damn pervert. . .Besides, wouldn't it be weird to ask someone else out over text?"

"Nope!" Sayaka sings, "My Mukuro asked me out over text. And now we have that moment preserved forever! So it's perfectly fine!"

Hinata huffs, folding his arms over his breath. "That's fine and all for you guys, but it's different for me. It just seems more like a face-to-face thing."

His co-worker raises an eyebrow. "So let me get this clear: if you were to see him again, you _would_ ask him out?"

Hajime sighs, just wanting to be over with it.

"Yeah, sure."

Her gaze hardens. "Promise?" She demands. 

He rolls his eyes, holding his hand over his heart. "Yes, I promise! Can we just get back to work now, please, for the love of God?"

The bell above the entrance chimes out, signaling the entrance of their next customer. Maizono glances in that direction, and smirks. 

"Sure. . .Here, let's attend to our next customer, hmm?"

"Thank y-"

The brunet freezes up upon laying eyes on their next customer. A very tired-looking Detective Komaeda stumbles into the coffee shop, the red-haired girl who was also here the other day following behind, holding the hand of a silver-haired girl with her hair in braids. 

"Son of a bitch!" Hinata curses under his breath, trying to block out the snickering coming from Maizono. 

"You can thank me later!" She chirps before scampering off into the back room.

"I'll kill you one day, Sayaka Maizono. . ."

Komaeda nods back at Koizumi and her girlfriend before approaching the counter, the other two picking out a table by the window.

"Hey Hajime!" He greets him cheerfully, "Three black coffees, please."

"No problem," The brunet replies, grabbing the freshest pot and starting to pour, "So, uh. . .How are things?"

Nagito smiles. "Exhausting! I'm a detective and I got this big case assignment-like thing with a huge deadline-ah, sorry, you really don't want to hear about all of that. . ."

"No, please, do go on," Hinata insists, finishing up and collecting the money from Nagito, "What can you disclose?"

"Well," He drops his voice to a murmur, "You have heard about the Phantom Thief plaguing the city, yes?"

Hinata gulps nervously and nods slowly. 

"They've told us they're going to attack somewhere else in about a day or so and there's just this new, well-known detective at our agency who is just laying the heat on us to catch this person. She thinks she's going to catch him like this, but he's a fool," His eyes harden, "She doesn't know that jerk like I do. He's far smarter than that. I'll do my best but he's going to get away again-ah, sorry for rambling."

Hajime blinks. "Well with that attitude they certainly will. If you go in thinking they'll get away then they will. Have a little faith in yourself, dear little detective. You are capable of doing this." 

". . .Huh. You really think so?"

Hinata shrugs. "Sure, why ever not?"

"But they've gotten away from me so many tim-ah."

"What?"

"Your co-worker is staring at us."

Hinata throws a glance over his shoulder, glaring at the small, blue-haired girl waving and winking at him. He groans before returning his attention back to his customer. 

"Yes, that would be Sayaka. How do I say this, I. . .I made a dumb agreement with her since she feels like she's involved with our relations since she gave you my number. She kept blabbering on and on and one thing led to another. . .Really I only made it to get her off of my back."

Komaeda chuckles slightly. "Oh really now? And what would this agreement be?"

Hajime stares at his feet. ". . .That I would ask you out if I ever saw you in person yet. B-But like I said I was just trying to get rid of her, honest!"

Nagito raises an eyebrow. "Well I'm here now."

"You certainly are," The brunet agrees reluctantly, "So um, wanna go out or something?"

Komaeda tilts his head to the side. "Do you want me to answer 'yes' or 'no'? Because either would be fine with me."

". . .Pardon?"

"I just said it's up to you," He looks over his shoulder, "But you better hurry up with your answer, Mahiru and Peko are looking pretty impatient."

Hajime grits his teeth, thinking for a second. ". . .Yeah, sure, okay, that's fine (he's been crushing on the detective for a while anyway, as you know), we should go out."

Nagito smiles, gathering the cups up in a tray. "Wonderful then! I'll text you after the next Phantom Thief strike, okay?"

The barista nods. "Certainly. Good luck."

_'Not that you'll catch me, poor, sweet, innocent detective.'_ He adds mentally.

"Thank you, Hajime. I'll see you then."

He watches as Nagito turns and walks back to his friends, apologizing for the delay.

_'He's a good person. . .'_

-

Time passes at the usual rate until the day of the heist is upon everyone. Chiaki, Hajime, Sonia, and Kazuichi finally finish preparing and are ready to go at any minute while Nagito and his team are positioned all around the building, ready and waiting. 

Hinata lets out a sigh, watching the happenings of the building from his position in the back of the van, having just put on his mask on his face, finishing his usual disguise. 

Pathetic really, how they do all this work and just only fall under the spell of his sleeping gas before they know what hit them. If all went well though, Detective Komaeda would remain away to have a conversation with him.

"Haji," Sonia interrupts his train of thought, "It's time."

The brunet nods, straightening his top hat.

"Got it. Let's roll."


End file.
